


Chicken Soup Is Good For The Soul

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken Soup, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Sick!Tony, mcu bingo 2018, peter parker is such a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Tony's got a nasty cold. Peter knows what will help!





	Chicken Soup Is Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt fill for the 2018 MCU bingo!! Character was Peter Parker, prompt was 'chicken soup.' 
> 
> All prompt fills will be collected together into a series! The challenge goes until the end of the year and I can fill as many cards as my little fingers desire, so keep an eye out for more!

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out as he entered the lab. He couldn’t see his mentor, but FRIDAY had let him in, so he supposed it was alright. When he got no response, Peter frowned slightly. Maybe Tony was in one of the back storage rooms?

As he made his way farther into the lab, his enhanced hearing caught the sound of harsh, stuffy breathing. Peter picked up his pace until he found Tony sprawled out on one of the workplace couches, an arm thrown over his face.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked cautiously. Was he hurt? Oh, god, what if he was bleeding or he got stabbed in the eye somehow or electrocuted or--- His runaway thoughts were derailed when Tony let out a hacking cough and he flung his arm down to rest on his chest, looking at Peter through tired eyes. He looked like shit.

“You look like shit,” Peter said automatically and his eyes go wide; he felt himself flush as bright red as his Spider-Man suit. “I-I mean, uh, umm, you look--”

Voice rasping, Tony cut through Peter’s rambling. “It’s fine, kid. I’m sure you’re only telling the truth.” He let out a chuckle before falling into another coughing fit. “Jus’ a cold,” he mumbled, placing his arm back over his eyes.

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Peter could help with that! 

“I’ve got just the thing for that! Well, I will just---” he shut his mouth with an audible snap. “I’ll just...one second, Mr. Stark.”

“Wait, Pete, I’m fine! What did you want to work on today?” Tony’s attempt at protesting was weak and Peter waved him down as he attempted to sit up. 

“Stay on the couch, I got this! Don’t worry.” Tony sighed and flopped back down.

“Fine…” he muttered petulantly, closing his eyes once more.

Peter set his backpack down by the small coffee table and pulled out his phone. Finding Aunt May’s number, he sent off a quick text.

_ [can u send me mom’s chicken noodle soup recipe?] _

Her answer came back back quickly.

_ [yes 1 min] _

Peter tapped his foot while he waited for his aunt to send the recipe. He darted a glance up to Tony; his mentor hadn’t moved an inch.

Finally, Aunt May texted him a photo of the handwritten recipe his mom had kept. It was a recipe her mom, his grandmother, had passed down to her and was one of the only things Aunt May could actually make.

To Peter, it tasted like home and comfort and safety.

Glancing at the list, he hoped the kitchen had everything he needed. Worrying his lip between his teeth, he turned to walk out of the lab and up to the main kitchen. As he passed one of the cameras, he asked FRIDAY, “Do you know if we have all of this stuff here?”

“Hmm,” FRIDAY said, her voice sounding contemplative. “I do believe everything listed has been purchased at one point, though whether it is still available is unknown to me.”

“Okay, thanks FRIDAY.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Peter skipped up the stairs and darted down the hallways until he made it to the kitchen. He quickly opened cupboards and the fridge, searching for all of the ingredients he needed.

“Perfect,” he said, finding everything. Some of the spices might be a little old and not as strong as he’d have liked them, but they’d work just fine. He piled everything onto the counter next to the stove and started sorting out the vegetables he would need to dice up.

“Are you making something for Boss?” FRIDAY asked, curious.

Peter glanced up at the nearest camera and then back down to his work. “I am. It was my mom’s recipe and it’s the best chicken noodle soup ever made,” Peter was quiet for a moment, wistful, but he shook off his sudden gloomy mood. He had to focus here. “It will help Mr. Stark get better in no time, I just know it. Aunt May has made it for me every time I’ve ever gotten sick and it’s always cleared things right up.”

“Let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“I will,” Peter said, smiling, and he got to work.


End file.
